Flashbacks
by MizAwesome1423
Summary: It's been so long since I've been here. I'm sitting on the curb with the same sad expression on my face. A certain brown haired brunette sat next to me. I slowly stood up and walked away. With no goodbye. Just like last time. Im guessing you guys are confused right. What happened in the last 2 years? What happened between Jack and Kim? That you have to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**It's been so long since I've been here. I'm sitting on the curb with the same sad expression on my face. A certain brown haired brunette sat next to me. I slowly stood up and walked away. With no goodbye. Just like last time. Im guessing you guys are confused right. What happened in the last 2 years? What happened between Jack and Kim? That you have to figure out.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello! Nice to see you again. Hope you like my new story. Enjoy! Oh I'm taking a little break from my other story because I have WRITERS BLOCK! Creative critiscm is appreciated!Please REVIEW so i know you guys want me to continue the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

**Kim P.O.V**

It's been so long since I've been here...

Two years to be exact. I'm in the same place since last time, sitting on the curb with the same sad expression on my face and nothing...just nothing. I felt like crying, but I can't.

A certain brown haired brunette sat next to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Grace and I finished college and came home..."

"Oh." He nodded.

I slowly stood up and walked away. I followed Grace in the car and left. With no goodbye... Just like last time.

I'm Kim Crawford, and I don't cry.

**Jack P.O.V**

I'm guessing you guys are confused right. What happened in the last 2 years? What happened between Jack and Kim? That you have to figure out.

It's been four years. Four years since she left for college with Grace. Jerry was devastated with Grace leaving, but he took it better than me. Two horrible years since SHE left ME. And the worst part, I wasn't there when she left. Of all the bad things I done, the one thing I regrets the most was that. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_"Dude! Your best friend is going to college in New York! The Big Orange!" Jerry stated._

_"Umm, Jerry, I think it's the Big Apple."_

_"And you're not gonna be there, yo, that's cruel!" Jerry didn't seem to hear me so he continued to yell._

_"Come on, Jack!" Milton yelled._

_"Don't even start, Milton!" I cut him off._

_"But Jack!"_

_"Guys! Just go!" And then I walked out._

_"Oh so that's what you're gonna do!"_

_"What!" I turned around annoyingly._

_"You're just going to turn around and walk out! Think about this, Jack! What happens if in a few years she's married and has kids. And at that moment you know you can never be with her. She might admit that she had a crush on you back then. What if she said that she was madly in love with you, but just couldn't telly you?! Wouldn't you feel like an idiot for turning your back and walking out?!" His face softens for a bit. "Wouldn't you? Because I know I would!" And with that he shoved past me and left. _

**Flashback Ends**

**Kim P.O.V (A few hours before the meeting)**

I sighed. We just arrived at the airport in seaford. After my scholarship in New York, it's great to be back in quiet, peaceful Seaford. New york is just cramped, loud and surprisingly nice. The first time I arrived there, I stayed in my dorm for days until my roommate and best friend, Grace, insisted I go out and take in the scenery.

"Kim, you ready?" Grace interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah," I grinned at Grace, "let's go."

**And that's it for this chapter and I PROMISE that the other chapter will be longer! Please REVIEW so i know that you guys want me to continue this story! Ta-Ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! If this chapter gets more than 15 reviews, I will update faster than ever! Well I'll try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. ( I also don't own the iPhone.)**

**Into ze story!**

**Kim P.O.V**

"Gracie!"

Grace and I turned around to find a very excited Jerry running at us. He surprised Grace by pulling her in the tightest hug and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I missed you!". I smiled at Jerry's actions. I wish I had someone to do that with. I looked around hopefully, but nope, as I suspected, noone.

"Um, Sorry to break up your little reunion but I think we should go."

Grace glanced at her watch and turned to me. "Yeah we should. It's getting late."

We headed to the apartment which Grace and I live in. After graduating high school with the gang. Grace and I decided to put our money together and buy an apartment which had 3 rooms, a living room, 2 bathrooms and a kitchen. Eventually everyone grew up. Eddie grew up to be a chef who is currently dating Kelsey. Milton became a professor and so did Julie. Jerry became a dance choreographer. And Jack is... I don't know. I completely lost track of Jack.

**Now**

I woke up to a really loud noise. I glanced at the clock. 4:37 AM. Who in the sam heck would be here this early! After being able to pull myself out of bed, I went to check what the noise was coming from. I grabbed my hairbrush from my dresser and headed downstairs. A hooded guy is rifling through the fridge. I quietly snuck up behind him and quickly put the intruder in a head lock.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"Yo! It's just me!"

"Jerry!? What are you doing here?" I slowly let him out of the headlock.

"I need some food! Dude gotta eat!" Jerry yelled while rubbing his neck.

"Shouldn't you eat at your own house? And hush Grace is asleep.

"Well Jack didn't buy any!"

"'Ugh Jerry!" I looked at the scattered pots and pans on the floor. "What is this?"

"What? I wanted to make some chocolate milk."

"With a frying pan?" I held the frying pan in his face. "Just clean it up afterwards, okay? And keep it down."

"Night!" He whispered.

I headed up the stairs and immediately fell back to sleep as soon as I hit the bed.

_"Kimmy! KIM!"_

_"Jack! Where are you?!" I lost Jack. He dragged me in a maze and completely left me...alone..._

_"Boo" I screamed as loud as I can and turned standing is a smirking Jack with his arms out. I ran as fast as I could towards him, but when I was about to hug, he disappeared. _

_"Jack?! Jack!"_

_No response. _

_I sat down on the cold pavement. He left me...alone...again. After he promised not to._

"Kim! KIM!"

I slowly opened my eyes. It was only a dream. I then realized that Grace was all up in my face.

"Woah! Grace! I need my space!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that me and Jerry are going shopping, you need anything?"

I thought for a second and replied, "Nah."

I followed Grace out of my room. Im wearing a tank top and some pajama pants, but I don't care, they're my best friends. They''ll love me no matter what. I watched Jerry guide Grace to the passengers seat and open the door for her.

"You guys have fun! But not too much fun!" I shouted. Grace's face turned bright red and turned to glare at me. Jerry laughed and went to the driver's seat. Jerry grew up and matured so much, but he's still the same old clumsy latino I grew up with. I waved Good-bye as they left the drive way. I closed the door and went to make myself some Bacon and Eggs.

KNOCK KNOCK

Who could that be?

I walked over to the door and swung it open to find the last person I want to talk to right now.

"Jack?"

Jack stared at me. "Umm, Jerry said to meet him here. Is he here or not?"

"Uh no. He left to go shopping with Grace. Do you want me to call him?"

"Oh What! But he said... Never mind, I'll call him myself." He pulled out his iPhone and dialed Jerry's number.

**Jack P.O.V**

I am gonna kill Jerry. I am so gonna kill Jerry. I flashed a nervous smile at Kim. Oh pick up, pick up, PICK UP, PICK UP!

"Yo! What's up?"

"Jerry! Why'd you want me to come to Kim's house?!" I yelled/whispered.

"Oh yeah Dude! I think-," there was a garbled noise in the background, " I mean GRACE and I think that you and Kim should catch up and stuff."

"What?! Why?"

"Just do it! Man you gotta work this situation out! *beep*" He hanged up on me. I am so gonna kill him.

"Uh well, Kim, looks like Jerry ditched me." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Do you wanna maybe probably hang out for a while maybe?" Oh smooth Jack.

"Uhh sure. Do you wanna wanna watch a movie?"

"Uh okay." Oh this is so awkward. Jerry is so gonna get it later!

I sat down on the leather couch while Kim scrolls through Netflix and picked out a movie. The Jerk Theory. Oh for goodness sakes! Out of all the movies in Netflix, she picks this one.

**Kim P.O.V**

We were halfway through the movie and Jack and I are sitting on the opposite side of the couch. This is the most awkward and uncomfortable moment ever. I suddenly felt something crawl across my foot. I ignored it the first couple of times, but it kept tickling I looked down and a freaking spider is right on top of my foot. On intinct, i jumped in fear and landed on Jack's lap. JACK'S LAP!

"JACK KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE! I DONT CARE JUST KILL THE SPIDER!" Jack did nothing to kill it, he only stared... At me. Then he did something totally unpredictable...he closed his eyes and started leaning towards me.

**Haha you guys like that. I left you hanging didn't I? Haha guess you have to wait! MWUAHAHAHA! *ahem* Bye :) oh and no offense to the peeps that love The Jerk Theory, Its a good movie, but you know boys (Jack)and their hatred for romantic movies.**


End file.
